The Final Fight
by Hetalia456
Summary: Holy Rome is about to end his fighting with The Teutonic Knights (Prussia). He thinks of Italy in his last moments of piece. How will the battle end? Will Holy Rome meet his precious Italy again? (Contains bits of strong language)


_**(A/N: Hey! You guys ready to cry your eyes out? Here's a little story me and my friend decided to write the battle between Holy Rome and Prussia! No fluff. Just feels and lots of them.)**_

The cold wind wrapped around the young boys body. He looked out over the blood-stained battle field. The flag of the Teutonic Knights waving in the distance, oh how he hated that obnoxious bastard. He turned to face his troops, not that there were many left. "Holy Rome! We need to make a move now!" A soldier informed him. The boy sighed and dismissed him. His mind wandered to Italy, the way he left her many months ago with only a kiss to remember him by. He looked back to the Teutonic Knights. He noticed a messenger coming towards his side. "Holy Roman Empire?"  
>"Yes? What do you want?" He replied, moving his hand to his sword.<br>"My master challenges you to a final duel!"  
>"Tell him I accept!" The messenger nodded and ran off. The soldier came back and put his hand on Holy Rome's head.<br>"You know this probably a trap? The Teutonic Knights is trying to kill you."  
>"I know. But I want to get this over with quickly. I can't leave Italy any longer." He started walking alone to the centre. He waited around, keeping an eye out for his enemy. 'What the hell? Where is he? Shit maybe this <em>is<em> a trap.' He turned to make his way back to his base, but stopped when he felt a blade touching the base of his back. "Kesesese! Where you think you're going?" Holy Rome inhaled waited. The blade moved and he turned to face the white haired Teutonic Knights. "You wanted a fight? Well that's what you're going to get! I made a promise to someone that I'd return. And I'm not going to break it!" He drew his sword, staring daggers at his opponent. The Teutonic Knights smiled, his red eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well, isn't that sweet. I'm sure who ever the girl is, she'll be better without you!" He drew his own sword. "YOU BASTARD!"

Holy Rome watched the albino's sword with a fear. It was bigger than he expected, but he didn't care. He waited, watching the Teutonic Knights carefully. "Kesesese! Look at you! Trembling in your tiny little boots!" He lunged forward, striking out with his sword. Holy Rome raised his own just in time to block the attack. The metallic clang of the two swords could be heard on either side. All soldiers looked worried for their respective leader. The Teutonic Knights laughed constantly through the battle. Holy Rome gritted his teeth, trying to ignore it. Suddenly, the Teutonic Knights stopped. He looked past Holy Rome frowning. "Who's that on the battle field coming towards us? It looks like...a girl?" The Teutonic Knights muttered. Holy Rome gasped and half turned. "ITA-!" He choked, feeling something slide through his body. He looked back to The Teutonic Knights, glaring. "Tha-that was a dirty tri-trick..." He sputtered.  
>"Kesesese! You totally fell for it!"<br>"So...Are you going to ki-kill me now...or what?"  
>"No. I think I'm going watch you for a while." The Teutonic Knights slid the sword down until it pinned Holy Rome to the blood stained ground, before sitting down himself. "You sadistic so-son of a..." He coughed up a little blood. 'Shit...Am I going to...No! I can't! I pro-missed Italy...That I'd...return!' The thoughts of the tiny Italian girl waiting for him at home brought a tear to his eyes. The Teutonic Knights noticed, and tilted his head to one side. "Why are you crying?" He asked.<br>"I promised...I'd return...Italy...I...promised!" Everything started fading, Holy Rome knew he was going to die. 'No, I...'m a nation...I can't die! No...If a nation wounds another nation fatally...they can't regenerate!' Holy Rome thought. He felt his eyes start close, and tried hard not to let them. "N...no! IIIIITAAAALYYY!" He screamed, using the last of his energy to call out to her. The Teutonic Knights was taken back by the sudden noise. "He-hey! What was that?" He asked, but Holy Rome was no longer listening...or breathing.

Miles away, back home, a young Italy wanders about the house. "I wonder when Holy Rome is going to come back? I should ask Mister Austria or Miss Hungary! I'm sure they know!" She muttered to herself. Italy made her way to Austria's office. At the same time Hungary came to Austria with a letter. "What is it? I'm busy!" Austria muttered without looking up. "It's a letter. For you." She replied, holding it out. "Dear Austria, we are sad to say that The Holy Roman Empire was defeated in his battle with The Teutonic Knights. He lost his life after his enemy tricked him. We send our deepest regrets..." Austria read the letter out loud. Hungary put her hand to her mouth in shock. How...do we tell Italy?" Before Austria could reply, a small knock came from the door. "We'll discuss this later. Enter!" The door slowly opened and Italy poked her head round. "I-Italy!" Hungary stammered.  
>"What is it?" Austria asked, not turning to the tiny Italian.<br>"I was wondering if you knew when Holy Rome is coming back?" Hungary choked on her breath. "I-Italy Holy Rome..."  
>"Will come back soon. Don't worry."<br>"Oh. Ok. Thank you sir!" Italy left, leaving Hungary and Austria alone.  
>"Why didn't you tell the truth? It'll hurt more when if Italy knows you lied." Hungary muttered. Austria shook his head. "For now, don't tell her. She's young and would be traumatised if she knew the truth. Holy Rome...wouldn't want that!" Hungary stared at Austria. He may say that Italy is just a servant. But he does care deep down.<p>

_**(God, the feels! Sorry it's so depressing it wasn't my idea! Anyway, I used female pronouns when Holy Rome or Austria mentioned Italy because they thought he was a girl. Hoe you enjoyed! Sorry if you cried ;3)**_


End file.
